wowwikifandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Azeroth
thumb|Azeroth térképe (2.0.1 patch szerint) thumb *Azeroth - a világ neve, melyben a Warcraft sorozat történéseinek nagyrésze játszódik (kivéve Outland). *Azerothi királyság - az emberek Hét Királyságának egyike, más néven Viharszéli Királyság *Azeroth kontinense - a Keleti Királyságokban délre eső kontinens. * Keleti Királyságok - Egyes források az "Azeroth" megnevezést használják a Keleti Királyságokra. Nem-Warcraft * Azeroth (démon) valószínűleg a szíriai mitológiából. * A világ neve egy sci-fi könyvben, a "Fires of Azeroth"-ban, C.J. Cherryh tollából. Érdekes, hogy az ebben a könyvben, illetve a trilógiában, melynek ez az utolsó része, leírt történet mennyire hasonló a Warcraft történetéhez. Azonban ez a világ nem egyezik a Warcraft világával. *:Könyvajánlás *::Volt egy idegen tüzek által jelzett csillagkapu Azeroth földjén, melyet Morgaine-nek le kellett zárnia. Azonban Morgaine és Vanye pusztítást hoztak a békés földre. A Shiuanok hordái a sarkukban voltak, azzal a céllal, hogy meghódíthassák az új földet maguknak, és megtorolják régi bolygójuk elvesztését. *A keresztény démonológiában, Astaroth a pokol egyik Nagyhercege, neve pedig nyilvánvaló hasonlóságot mutat Azeroth-éval. * A The Horse and his Boy című könyvben, mely a The Chronicles of Narnia része, (C.S. Lewis tollából) megjelenik egy Az'a'roth nevű isten. Aravis Tarkheena egy nemes ifjú hölgy említi meg a harmadik fejezetben. * A Bibliában néhány hely nevének hangzása hasonló Azeroth-éhoz, ilyen többek között Hazeroth. Warcraft: Orcs & Humans A Warcraft: Orcs & Humans kifejezés Azeroth utal a királyság a legtöbb esetben, és lehet azt jelentette, hogy ez a világ csak egy árajánlatot. Feltételezhető, hogy amikor a játék megjelent, a királyság és szárazföldi Azeroth egy és ugyanaz. Abban az időben a királyság Azeroth volt az egyetlen része a világnak, ismert az a játékos, így lehetséges, hogy a hivatkozás a világ és az egyéb meghatározatlan használja a kifejezést valóban hivatkozva ugyanazt a dolgot, de kaptak különféle felhasználásokat a későbbi játékok. Tides of Darkness A Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness -ban a legtöbb esetben egy királyságot neveznek így, azonban ezzel a névvel a kontinensre és a világra is utalnak. Beyond the Dark Portal A Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal-ban mint világként és királyságként is szerepel. Warcraft III Reign of Chaos A Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos-ban királyságként, földként (kontinens) és a világként is említik. Kiderül, hogy még régen a világot Azeroth-nak hívták a lakói. The Frozen Throne A Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne-ban mint világként jelenik meg. Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Az Azeroth szó a világot, a királyságot és a kontinenst is jelenti itt. Eastern Kingdoms másik neveként is használják. World of Warcraft A World of Warcraft kézikönyv kifejezés Azeroth használják utalni a világot, hanem használják utalni a három kontinens, amely magában foglalja a Eastern Kingdoms : Throughout this manual and in the game itself, you will find the name Azeroth used in two different contexts. Azeroth is both the name of the world of Warcraft, and the name of one of the three continents that comprise the Eastern Kingdoms, the landmass opposite of Kalimdor on the world map. The other two continents of the Eastern Kingdoms are Loch Modan in the center and Lordaeron in the north. Sometimes you will see reference to Azeroth the world, and other times you will see reference to Azeroth the continent. Annak ellenére, hogy kijelentette, hogy két szempontból, úgy tűnik, hogy egy másik kifejezés használata Azeroth: egy másik neve Eastern Kingdoms. Ez használata is használják Lands of Conflics , és egy in-game küldetésben. 1 Mivel az eredeti World of Warcraft-én került sor a világ Azeroth, de csak a kontinensen az Eastern Kingdoms és Kalimdor, néhány játékos köznyelvben utalnak, hogy a kombinált terület (az eredeti World of Warcraft -tartalom), a "Azeroth" vagy a "Classic Azeroth " 2 meg kell különböztetni "Northrend" arra utal, hogy Wrath -specifikus földrajzi és tartalmát. Ez a szó használata helytelen azonban, és nem támasztja alá semmilyen lore forrása Blizzard, hanem csak a GYIK a World of Warcraft: Cataclysm . A kapcsolódó helytelen használata a Blizzard a meta-eredmény trükkök és kezeli az Azeroth , amely előírja kitöltésével kapcsolatos eredmény Outland (amely nem része az Azeroth). A related incorrect usage by Blizzard is for the meta-achievement , which requires completing the related achievement for Outland (which is not part of Azeroth). A név eredete * A nevét a világ a tudományos-fantasztikus könyvet Fires Azeroth a CJ Cherryh. Érdekes, néhány témát ez a könyv, és a trilógia végződik (azaz a világ-átkelés "Gates") hang hasonló a Warcraft, és ez a könyv első az volt, megjelent 1979-ben, jóval az első Warcraft játékot. A Word a kiadó Volt egy csillag kapu Azeroth jelölt idegen tüzek, hogy Morgaine kell zárnia. De Morgaine és Vanye hozott pusztítás a békés földet. A hordái Shiuan voltak a nyomában, elhatározta, hogy meghódítsa az új földet maguk és a bosszút a Lost Planet. A Bibliában több helyen neveket, hogy a hang hasonlít Azeroth, leginkább Hazeroth . Videos This video will provide you with an "annotation adventure" linking to other videos of overviews of zones in World Of Warcraft: Cataclysm (courtesy of Jesse Cox). 425px References Lásd még * Helyek Azeroth világában Kategória:Legendárium Kategória:Világok Kategória:Világ:Azeroth